


In The Beast's Belly

by pomeranianking



Category: Cherry Pop (OC Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomeranianking/pseuds/pomeranianking
Summary: this is an introduction fic to my oc, dexter.





	In The Beast's Belly

“Mr. Johnson, this has been my third time meeting and you still don’t have the money. Did something happen?” Dexter spoke in his sing song voice.

“N-No, Mr. Brooks.” Mr. Johnson stuttered. “It’s just...It’s just my sister has been sick. And the hospital bills are very expensive to pay off. She doesn’t have any healthcare and a job and I’ve been having to pay out of pocket for it.”

“Mmmhmm....I see…” Dexter responded. He was sitting on a chair, stroking Hades’ fur with one of his hands. Dexter’s desk was an obsidian black. The room wasn’t pitch black, but the lighting was limited. Dexter stopped stroking the dog and took a lighter from one of the drawers. He flicked the lighter, causing the flame to briefly illuminate his face. He set it to his pipe, exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

“Mr. Johnson, I know you are facing a rather difficult time. Or, at least you had me thinking that you were facing a hard time…” Dexter sucker punch Mr. Johnson. Hades started to bark and snarl, approaching his master. 

“I may have been raised in the South, but I am not stupid Mr. Johnson.” Dexter said, taking another huff from his pipe and blowing it in Mr. Johnson’s face. “I know you’re not struggling. You spend just about everyday in the club, chatting with the girls and snorting yay with some of my clients.”

“That’s not true. That’s a damn lie!” Mr Johnson yelled, scrambling to get on his feet.. “I haven’t been there in almost two weeks!” 

“You have my money, Mr Johnson. I gave you three chances to hand me my money and you blew them.” Dexter set his foot on Mr. Johnson’s stomach before kicking him repeatedly there. Mr. Johnson tried to fight back, only for Dexter to kick him in the face. Mr. Johnson’s face was caked with blood and bruise and he was struggling to breathe. Dexter stopped kicking and gave Mr. Johnson a chance to speak.

“P-Please...just give me another week. I’ll have your money. I promise…” 

“Can’t ya get it through ya thick skull?” Dexter voice went from calm to anger. “Ya fucked up those chances.” Dexter went back to his desk. Hades was still barking and snarling at Mr. Johnson. He went over to the dog and pet him for a bit. Dexter took one last huff from his pipe and looked out the window. 

“I’m afraid our partnership has been terminated. It’s been a wonderful opportunity serving ya.” Dexter snapped his fingers and Hades went straight for Mr. Johnson. His screams were blocked out by the dog’s snarls and growls. 

“Hades, come.” The dog went straight to his master. “Awww, look at you. You are a messy boy. Yes you are, yes you are.” Dexter spoke to his dog like he was a baby. “Come on, I gotta give you a bath.”


End file.
